<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Amphora of Ecstasy by Vealin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212363">An Amphora of Ecstasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin'>Vealin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, philosophy talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>柏拉图说，音乐教育之所以比其他的教育重要得多，是因为节奏与乐调有着最强烈的力量，能够浸入心灵的最深处。亚历山大没有寻找音乐，是音乐找上了他。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander/Hephaistion, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great &amp; Hephaistion of Macedon, Alexandros III of Macedon | Alexander the Great/Hephaistion of Macedon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Amphora of Ecstasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“亚历山大，你整理出胜利者颂词的韵律了吗？”<br/>
赫菲斯提昂抱着一把基萨拉琴坐到亚历山大的书桌对面，黄昏未至，他已经做完了今天的作业。<br/>
“还没。”亚历山大简短干脆地回答了一句，甚至没有抬头，蜡板上除了他抄写的诗句和分隔符，还有一些急躁凌乱的线条，“品达的韵律太复杂了，我还没做完，等一下，赫菲斯提昂。”<br/>
“亚里士多德只是让我们自选一段诗，是你选了他，没人愿意选品达。”<br/>
“人们怎么可以忽视这样的诗，”亚历山大放下了书写板，关于神话的诗他总是随口即来，“‘但是在阳光永恒的普照下，居住善良的灵魂，而他们的白昼和夜晚，全是同样的光辉灿烂，永不会徒劳而衰老。’”<br/>
“那是诸神的荣耀，赫菲斯提昂，你相信凡人有一天能达成赫拉克勒斯的功绩吗？”<br/>
“英勇的阿喀琉斯做到了。”<br/>
“可他不是凡人，赫菲，”亚历山大神色凝重地望向窗外，赫利俄斯的马车又要离开他们了，睡眠总是提醒他凡人的必死，“我怕死亡会早早夺去我们的荣耀。”<br/>
“好了，我敬神的亚历山大，愿你的灵魂长存不朽，永远光辉灿烂。”<br/>
赫菲斯提昂对着渐渐暗下去的天色长叹了一声，十指轻拨，清脆的音乐在他手中流淌，他含混了歌词，只是拨着弦轻哼唱。亚历山大这会儿需要宁静，诗歌本身太清晰。<br/>
但坐在对面的少年并没有在节制的音乐下感到心神安宁。烦躁、不甘和对节奏的渴望从他心底窜起，诗歌的作业他是一点也不想做了。<br/>
“我不觉得诗歌的韵律有什么重要的。”亚历山大放弃了与自己的挣扎，所谓的重音位移在他看来毫无意义。他的朋友低眉垂目演奏的模样比划得一塌糊涂的书写板赏心悦目多了，更不用说他今天穿了白色呢料的希顿，在亚里士多德这个雅典人面前也不顾忌地用黄金和宝石别针。<br/>
他离开了书桌，来到赫菲斯提昂的躺椅边，琴声因他的到来停下了。“听托勒密说，你很小的时候就能弹得很好了，为什么不来一曲呢？”<br/>
“父亲不喜欢我弹这个。”但他还是接过了琴，他想念用手指拨弄出奇迹的感觉，那和听别人演奏完全不同，在音乐中他感到无比自由，力量充盈。<br/>
亚历山大有五年没有碰过基萨拉了，可是手指对它依旧有依恋的记忆，流利地拨出转指后，他没有寻找音乐，是音乐来到了他身上。他的试音越来越快，当弦在他的力量下屈服，随他的心意发声时，双手的琶音滚烫地爬过基萨拉，他的脸变得红扑扑的。<br/>
终于，短暂而激烈的试音结束了，看得出来男孩的结实手臂上肌肉紧绷，好像他不在弹拨一件诗人的乐器，而在试练萨利萨长矛。赫菲斯提昂当然之注意到了，他想，也许音乐对他是有害的，但他又那么为它着迷。<br/>
亚历山大克制地唱出了第一句诗。<br/>
荷马，当然是荷马，除了他还能有谁让亚历山大这样心驰神往？<br/>
泛音温和地为他优美的嗓音增色，但他本身就是一件难得的乐器，假如他不是王子，或许可以成为一个演奏家。亚历山大唱得越来越快，扬抑抑格在他音乐中不见了踪迹，他唱到英雄们的愤怒和力量，但神祇的力量更甚。只有他的激情支撑起了演奏，只是那样也对音乐来说太多太多了。音乐只是他的工具，他又将自己作为工具，音调不再重要，他只是在演奏自己。<br/>
当一曲终了的时候，亚历山大已经涨红了脸，他的眼神中闪烁着火焰的光彩，等着朋友的回应。但赫菲斯提昂不知道如何评价王子，他是那么纯真又不可思议，他的演奏会叫学究们甩手走人，但假如有人承认神不在凡人的语言中，那么他会为这演奏鼓掌，这赞美甚至也不能用言语来说。<br/>
“赫菲斯提昂，你没有什么要说的吗？”亚历山大把琴放在他们中间，“是你让我演奏的。”<br/>
“谁知道呢，佩拉的王宫不接受你的演奏，或许你应该在大家狂欢纵饮吉肯[1]的时候演奏，德墨忒尔也会感动的。”他拿过基萨拉，拇指和中指哗啦一声拨出浑厚的定调音，像悲剧演员在开场时声情并茂地大声诉说，“这光彩无限的奇观啊，任谁都称赞不已，无论不死的神，还是有死的人！[2]”<br/>
“得了吧，你也没有参加过厄琉息斯祭拜，”亚历山大用手肘顶了一下身边这个朋友，“像亚西比德那样做就是在渎神，神明是不会回应他的。”<br/>
音乐让他神采奕奕，虽然亚历山大总是充满了活力，但少有像现在这样让他主动爬到赫菲斯提安的膝盖上，他看上去快活极了。<br/>
“阿基斯就很中道……”亚里士多德会感谢我的，赫菲斯提安默默想到，在他的亲吻中不忘老师的教诲。坏的音乐的确能让人堕落。<br/>
“可是他太软弱，输掉了西西里远征。勇敢，勇敢的人才值得神明一顾，天佑勇者。”<br/>
好吧，他当他说起神和美德时纯真无暇，自带魔力，他毫无抵抗力。<br/>
“智慧、勇气……嗯……和节制的统一才是正义。”<br/>
“噢……你和我的里拉琴老师一样……”亚历山大懊恼地双手撑在他的胸前，他自然懂了赫菲斯提昂对音乐的话外之意。<br/>
“我想柏拉图和亚里士多德都会同意。”<br/>
赫菲斯提昂躺在猩红的躺椅上咯咯地冲他笑，他在开玩笑，但亚历山大也想继续。<br/>
“我不是在模仿音乐，赫菲斯提昂，我在演绎它，与它融为一体！”<br/>
“语言也是对实在的模仿，你是不是也要放弃？”<br/>
“真理本来就不能被言说，那是神的智慧。”<br/>
“那么你更愿意被激情控制，而不是让智慧占据头脑吗？”他抱着胸前这个毛茸茸的金色脑袋，这句话问得毫无底气。<br/>
“赫菲，你的指责毫无道理，万物在流动，却要音乐有节律地模仿世界……柏拉图甚至认为阿喀琉斯为帕特洛库罗斯的哭嚎也是放纵的。”亚历山大在他的肩上不轻不重地咬了一口，赫菲斯提昂被这突如其来的袭击惊呼出声。<br/>
“好了，我承认你不是一位糟糕的长笛画师，而是一位技艺高超的长笛手。”[3]<br/>
亚历山大灵巧地往下爬去，天色已经暗了，他们还没有点起油灯，彼此的呼吸在黑暗中变得更急促难耐。<br/>
……<br/>
阿芙洛狄忒的甜蜜气息笼罩着汗湿的年轻躯体，赫菲斯提昂的指尖划过他的脸颊，在他的下唇上来回地描摹，突然之间，他们沉寂了下来，在生和死之间的空虚徘徊。<br/>
“亚历山大，‘一切神灵中爱神最先诞生。’”<br/>
“嗯，我知道，‘你是我溶解的肢体，又苦又甜，不切实际的野兽。’[4]”</p><p>柏拉图说，音乐教育之所以比其他的教育重要得多，是因为节奏与乐调有着最强烈的力量，能够浸入心灵的最深处。然而亚历山大本身就是音乐，赫菲斯提昂见证了一辈子。<br/>
他冲入波斯步兵向大流士掷矛时，永生的狂迷攫住了他；巴比伦为他打开城门，万人高呼伊斯坎达时，当波斯波利斯的火光冲天时，他搂住他呓呓地说他已经化为拉飞向黑暗中唯一的太阳；在波罗斯的王宫里，印度的香料和音乐让他头晕目眩，但亚历山大才是是狄奥尼索斯献祭的祭司。在他被人用盾牌抬下来昏迷了不知多少个白天黑夜的时候，赫菲斯提昂在营帐里陪着他，亚历山大在夜里醒来，他们默默地走遍营帐，疲惫的士兵用睡眠和烈酒抚慰思乡和伤痛，亚历山大靠着赫菲斯提昂站在渺小的土地上，对天上的星辰和诸神说，“自然界的最高现象是火，而不是幼稚的人。”[5]<br/>
当他在波斯王宫连日狂饮，醉到不省人事时，赫菲斯提昂问他：<br/>
“亚历山大……亚历山大……你在哪里？”<br/>
他不在佩拉，也不在锡瓦，巴比伦没有留住他，他也抛弃了苏萨。他的魂永远向往着大洋，飞向诸神的殿堂。<br/>
“亚历山大不在这里……他不在征服那他又是谁，又在哪里？”<br/>
赫菲斯提昂，捧起双耳陶罐里的烈酒，一起掉入他的梦想和永远不停歇的欲望。<br/>
只是他没有想到，少年时开过的玩笑有一天会成真，他却看不到这景象。<br/>
阿喀琉斯跪在他的床前疯了一样哭嚎：“他十指勾屈，抓起地上的污秽，洒抹在自己的头脸，脏浊了俊美的相貌，灰黑的尘末纷落在洁净的衫衣上。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[1]Kykeon，通常指的是一种精神活性复合酒，在厄琉息斯秘仪中用到，可能含有致幻剂成分。<br/>[2]出自托荷马名的《德墨忒尔颂词》，一般认为这首诗为厄琉息斯秘仪而作。<br/>[3]柏拉图在《理想国》里用长笛手、制造长笛的工匠和画长笛的画师三者来说明诗歌的好坏等级，小赫也可能有双关的意思。<br/>[4]萨福的诗，描述爱若斯。<br/>[5]赫拉克利特语。</p><p>Ecstasy（ékstasis）这个词比较微妙，wiktionary对它的定义有这么几个：<br/>1.Intense pleasure.<br/>2. A state of emotion so intense that a person is carried beyond rational thought and self-control.<br/>3. A trance, frenzy, or rapture associated with mystic or prophetic exaltation.<br/>4. (obsolete) Violent emotion or distraction of mind; excessive grief from anxiety; insanity; madness.<br/>这些含义综合起来的意思比我原本想用的Pothos（渴望）更适合亚历山大了</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>